


And They Burned Together

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: A House on Fire [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Matt, Foggy Nelson whump, Foggy and Matt are a mess, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt and Foggy got along like a house on fire from the moment they met. Their passion and desperate need for each other was what kept that fire going for almost 5 years. That is until everything burned to the ground and all that left were ashes of their relationship. The two man soon turned their backs on each other and went their separate ways. Their love, friends, and everything they built together took a backseat in the face of their pride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted one of my other works and decided to merge that storyline into this one because it made more sense. 
> 
> Just as a warning, Foggy, and Matt have a messed up and unhealthy relationship in this. 
> 
> I always felt like with the way Matt grew up, he could have this dark side to him where he wouldn't differentiate between sex and violence very well and thus this fic was born. 
> 
> This isn't beta read so all mistakes are my own.

Matt and Foggy got along like a house on fire from the moment they met. Their passion and desperate need for each other was what kept that fire going for almost 5 years. That is until everything burned to the ground and all that left were ashes of their relationship. The two man soon turned their backs on each other and went their separate ways. Their love, friends, and everything they built together took a backseat in the face of their pride.

That was three years ago.

And now as Foggy found his way back to the doorsteps of his old home, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Part of him wanted to slide the divorce papers, clutched in his hands, under the door and run away. The rational part of his brain reminded him that he was a changed person. There was no need to run away from Matt anymore.

But all that confidence shattered the moment Matt opened his door and gave Foggy one of his cocky smirks. It all went downhill from there. Foggy flinched as the door shut behind him. He kept reminding himself that he could do this. He could let Matt go. He had someone else back home who didn’t have the same hold on him as Matt Murdock did.

Foggy all but threw the papers in Matt’s face, who caught them with ease and gave Foggy one of his adorable frowns. It made Foggy’s heart skip a beat like always.

"They're divorce papers," Foggy announced with all the confidence he could muster.  
  
Not even a second later, he found himself backed into the wall with Matt right on top of him. The blond noticed that the divorce papers scattered somewhere on the floor. Matt’s face carried an indiscernible look and for the first time in his life, Foggy couldn't read him.

Matt wasted no time in burying his face into Foggy’s neck and taking a deep whiff of his skin. Foggy’s soft skin prickled and he wound his hand around Matt’s shirt. He wasn’t sure if it was to push him away or bring him in closer. His conscience was yelling at him to push the man away and run. Foggy could try to overpower Matt but he wasn’t sure how far he would get. The blond's brain turned to jello and he whined when Matt started nipping at the sensitive spot on his neck.

The dark chuckle that reverberated through Matt’s chest, sent a tremble through Foggy’s body. “Did you think you could stay away from me forever? I always knew you would be back.”

That made Foggy finally push Matt away. The impact sent the man stumbling back but he didn’t look too broken up about it.

“The only reason I am back is because I want you to sign those damn papers, Matt. Marrying you was one of the worst mistakes of my life and I want to change that.”

“Why? So that you can whore yourself out to that rich douchebag?”

The sound of Matt’s cracking jaw echoed through the whole apartment when Foggy clocked him in the face. The blond wasn’t even sure where that came from or why Matt didn’t stop him. Foggy’s hand hanged in the air and a rush of adrenaline coursed through his vein but it didn’t last long. Matt was on him again, tackling him to the hardwood floor. Foggy yelped in pain when his head hit the floor and his vision blurred. When he could focus again, Foggy tried to push Matt off of him. The younger man grabbed Foggy's hands and pinned them above his head.

This seemed all too familiar. It also reminded Foggy why he left in the first place. Matt was his best friend but they were never compatible as lovers. Their relationship was always messed up. They were either fighting or fucking each other senseless. Right now finding himself pinned under Matt, he knew exactly what was coming next. Foggy always thought the man enjoyed picking a fight with him because it led to sex later.

The indiscernible look returned on Matt’s face as he leaned down breathe against Foggy’s face. “I missed you,” he whispered. The light tone of his voice sounded alien to Foggy’s ears.

Matt pressed his hips down against, making Foggy gasp. “Matt, stop. I can’t do this anymore.”

The dark haired man huffed albeit childishly and buried his face in Foggy’s neck again. “You don’t want that other guy, Foggy. Not like you want me. I can smell it on you. When we were together you always smelled like me but there isn't even a hint of Meachum's smell on you. Which means you don’t live with him.” Matt rocked his hips forward and Foggy’s cock stirred in his pants at the friction.

His estranged husband wasn’t wrong, though. Foggy didn’t live with Ward. They didn’t even have sex as much. That’s what made Foggy fall in love with the man. He always stayed within his boundaries and never pushed Foggy into anything. God, it would shatter Ward's heart if he saw Foggy like this. So desperate and needy for his ex. Matt could touch his arm and Foggy would become putty in his hands. “Matt, please. Let me go,” Foggy voice cracked as he begged.

Matt let go of Foggy’s arms but he didn’t move away. Instead, he moved his hands down to cup Foggy’s face. “Shhh… It’s okay, Foggy. I’ll take care of you,” he whispered and pressed his chapped lips to Foggy’s. Like that Foggy’s protests melted away.

* * *

 

Foggy grasped at the silk sheets beneath him as Matt cock penetrated his tight ass. Matt’s nails dug into Foggy’s meaty thighs as he moved. The sound of skin slapping against skin combined with Matt and Foggy’s groans filled the dark, empty room. The blond couldn’t think anything as the alter-ego of Daredevil filled him. He arched his back off the bed and met each thrust with fervor and a chant of “Fuck, fuck, fuck." When Matt leaned in to kiss him, Foggy hands left the sheets and wound their way around the younger man’s back. His blunt fingernails dug into Matt’s skin and the dark haired man let out a pained groan. He bit down hard on Foggy’s lips in retaliation. The coppery taste of his own blood filled Foggy’s mouth as he kissed Matt back. Matt moved his mouth to the column of Foggy’s neck and nipped at the skin while taking in his scent once again. His movements slowed down a little, making the older man growl in frustration.

In one swift movement, he flipped them over so that he was on top. He breathlessly watched as Matt’s lips formed a grim line. Foggy sank himself down on Matt’s cock and let the thick member fill him once again. He watched in satisfaction as Matt moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. “Fuck,” he gasped and brought his hands down to rest them on Foggy’s hips.

Foggy clenched himself around Matt’s cock as he moved and he knew that the younger man was not going to last long. He brought his own hand down to touch his own ignored cock but the other man slapped his hand away. “No. You’re not touching yourself.” He warned in his Daredevil voice that made Foggy shudder.

“Oh yeah? Don’t think I’ll come from your cock alone with the way you’re fucking me right now.” Despite his better judgment, Foggy challenged the dark haired man.

Matt glared at Foggy and the older man gulped in return. A second later he Foggy found himself under Matt once again.

* * *

 

The bastard did make Foggy come without touching. Their heavy breathing rang through the room as they lay there in a sweaty and sticky heap. The knowledge of what he had done hit Foggy in the face harder than a ton of bricks. He pushed Matt away and winced the other man’s soft cock slipped out of him. Matt’s body hit the bed beside Foggy. Foggy winced as he swung his shaky legs off the bed and started gathering his clothes. His brain felt numb as he put on his clothes. The attorney didn’t dare to spare a glance at Matt.

“I love you,” Foggy heard Matt whisper as he left the room, but the blond didn’t acknowledge him. He stepped over the divorce papers that were still lying on the floor and let himself out of the apartment. With shaky legs, Foggy tried to get away from Matt’s apartment as fast as he could. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought about Ward and buried himself under the weight of the guilt. Maybe he was never going to be able to leave Matt behind. Maybe the mistake he made back in college would haunt him for the rest of his life.

By the time Foggy got back to his own apartment, he decided he couldn’t continue his relationship with Ward. It wasn’t fair to him to get dragged into Foggy's mess of a life. The attorney had too much baggage and he would drown them both in it. In the end, Ward would get burned and Foggy couldn't have that.

* * *

 

Monday evening when Foggy returned home tired to the bone, he found a square gift box on his doorstep. The attorney frowned as he picked it up but found no name or address on it. His first thought was to take it to Brett. But the box was light and didn’t even seem like it held anything inside, so it couldn’t be anything dangerous. Against his better judgment, Foggy opened the box. A scowl formed on his lips when he found what looked like ashes inside. He picked one up and realized that they were ashes from burned papers. Everything clicked into place after that. “Fucking, Matt. Always has to be so dramatic,” he grumbled and shut the lid of the box before tossing it in the trash can down the hallway.


End file.
